fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Antlar (2017 reboot universe)
Antlar is an ancient ant/beetle kaiju that terrorized the civilization of Baraji. This article is about the version of Antlar that appears in the Ultraman 2017 Reboot. Appearance Antlar in the reboot universe looks like the original version. History During a meteor investigation mission deep in a desert region, the SSSP was ambushed by the monster Antlar, whom had dug a hole in the middle of the desert. They tried attacking the massive insectoid monster with their weapons, but Antlar's tough hide was impenetrable and proceeded to fire his magnetism ray from his mandibles, sucking in The Science Patrol's weapons. Luckily, the Science Patrol managed to escape while Antlar burrowed away. While on their mission, The Science Patrol then found an ancient civilization that was being attacked by the monster to, to which they learned was called "Antlar". They also learned that the civilization hailed Ultraman as a prophet, and worshipped an ancient god name "Noa". naming their city after a blue stone "Baraji" that was given to them by Noa himself, many years ago. Suddenly Antlar returned, attacking the City of Baraji. Hayata transformed into Ultraman to face Antlar, but the Ultra was tricked constantly by Antlar's burrowing and his magnetic ray, which was used to reel Ultraman in. Ultraman managed to tear off on Antlar’s two pincers and fired his Specium Ray, but Antlar's exoskeleton was too tough and he surprisingly survived the ray. The two continued to fight. Realizing Ultraman was running out of time, the princess of Baraji grabbed the Stone of Baraji and asked the Science Patrol to throw it at Antlar in hope of destroying it. The SSSP threw the stone in Antlar's direction, and it's power destroyed the creature. Afterwards, Ultraman flew off. Hayata later recovered the stone and returned it to the people of Baraji. Abilities * Magnetic Beam: Antlar can create and fire a powerful magnetic beam of magnetic energy projected from between the center of his huge, twin antler-like pincers on his head. This beam will attract and can pull metallic objects (eg. enemies and ships) to him that are in range and can also drag other beings into his pincer-like antlers when needed. Also, he can fire this beam over an opponent charging energy, and the magnetism will absorb the energy that is being charged. Not only can this beam be used to stop beam weapons while charging and disable electronic devices, but can also manipulate millions of tons of sand capable of destroying a city. * Debris Blast: By stabbing his pincers into the ground, Antlar can blast an opponent point blank with a massive cloud of dust and debris. * Mandible Pincers: Like its smaller cousins, Antlar has and is equipped with a pair set of very large, crushing, massive, powerful antler-like pincers on each side of its mouth on its head. These antlers can snap open and shut like a pair of pincers and are extremely powerful, capable of withholding struggling opponents with ease. * Exoskeleton: Antlar has and is covered in a thick yet strong insect like exoskeleton that can and is capable of withstanding all but some of the most powerful of even energy based attacks such as Ultraman’s Specium Ray and a direct impact from the Super Oscillatory Wave without much damage. * Burrowing: Antlar can burrow at high speed. Trivia * Antlar's history in this universe has been slightly changed to reference the character Ultraman Noa, who was later retconned to be the Noa that the people of Baraji worshipped. Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman 2017 reboot Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Male Category:Insect kaiju